This invention is on embodiments of a Terreplane Transit System (aka Terreplane). The following are characteristics of preferred embodiments: a) the vehicles are connected to an overhead propulsion carriage that propels along a stationary propulsion line, b) at least half of vehicle weight is supported by aerodynamic lift (combinations of impact momentum and Bernoulli-type lift), and c) a guideway to support vehicle weight (separate from the propulsion line) is not necessary due to the aerodynamic lift on the vehicle. For purposes of this document, aerodynamic lift is lift resulting from the interaction of the vehicle surface with air hitting and or moving around the vehicle surface and does not include lift as a result of air being discharged from the vehicle (e.g. downward facing jets).
A guidway is defined as “a structure, often made of concrete or steel, that is used to support and guide trains or individual vehicles that ride over it”. In this document, when the term guideway includes such things as a road, highway, or rail track; but does not include the propulsion line of Terreplane embodiments.
The propulsion lines of the embodiments of this invention are not designed to support the weight of vehicles during normal travel. In certain embodiments the propulsion line may support the weight of a stalled vehicle; however, in supporting the weight of the stalled vehicle the propulsion line may deflect the propulsion line to an extent that is not suitable for the design specifications applicable to higher velocity travel.
Hence, a guideway is designed not to exceed a certain amount of deflection resulting from vehicle weights. Excess deflection can result in unacceptably high g-forces on the vehicle/passengers when following the deflection at higher design velocities of the transit system.
Just like the seats of a vehicle are connected to tires through a series of structural and dampening devices resulting in the passenger experiencing few disturbances from bumps on a road, so also, structural and dampening devices between the vehicle and propulsion carriage allow for designs that can maintain vertical and lateral forces on the propulsion line that are less than 0.1% of the vehicle weight.
For fast-moving vehicles, the magnitude of the deflection of the propulsion line is related to the time of the deflecting force. At high travel velocities (e.g. 300 miles per hour), the time a vehicle is between the structures supporting the propulsion line can become exceedingly small leading to the desired goal of low deflection of the propulsion line. This represents a synergy between high-speed travel, achieving aerodynamic lift, and maintaining low deflection of the propulsion line.
A primary benefit of the embodiments of Terreplane embodiments is that it costs considerably less to build propulsion line as compared to guideways.
Terreplane is different than a ski lift or gondola system since the propulsion line of the Trerreplane transit system is stationary while the propulsion line of a gondola moves along the direction of travel. The vehicles of Terreplane are able to travel much faster than gondola vehicles since the propulsion line of Terreplane is a relatively straight as compared to the repeated sagging deflection of gondola propulsion lines.
The vehicles of Terreplane are different than air planes or jets because the vehicles are (preferably) pulled along a propulsion line that is attached to the ground.
Terreplane is different than guideway-based transit systems (e.g. trains with railway tracks, monorail tracks, overhead monorail tracks, roads/highways) since Terreplane does not have the high costs of the guideway infrastructure. In the most-preferred Terreplane Transit System embodiments, the vertical and lateral forces on the vehicle are supported and controlled by aerodynamic forces/interactions rather than interactions with a guideway. In the most preferred mode of travel of Terreplane, the only significant force on the propulsion line is a longitudinal force (force along path of travel) used to propel the vehicle.
Embodiments of a Terreplane Transit System may be placed in a tunnel where the gas pressure is less than atmospheric pressure.
No guideway is needed for Terreplane. The Terreplane travels along a propulsion line that has high tensile strength such as a cable. Ultra-high travel velocities are possible with Terreplane if it is placed in tunnels. In these tunnels, the vehicles pump the air through the tubes resulting in air velocity in the direction of travel. Terreplane vehicles are designed to be light weight so they can attain flight like a pulled glider. Terreplane can share the right-of-way with railroad lines, city streets, highways, and even parks.
With Terreplane, increasing velocities lead to increased lift with the ability to increase passenger capacity or reduce drag. Once the vehicle has achieved lift-off velocity, vehicle orientation/pitch as well as adjustable flaps and wings are the preferred means to match the aerodynamic lift with the weight of the vehicle.